Appearences are Deceiving
by YueandLuna
Summary: Two surprises for two girls as they step off the Hogwart's train and greet their parents. They both receive unexpected news of a story they had never imagined to share. That is only the beginning for them though, as they struggle in the new world a bearer of bad news knocks on their door again. How do they explain it to the people who thought they knew them?
1. Chapter 1

I sat down in the train compartment on my way back to Hogwarts. The compartment was already filled with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville but they were all arguing and did not notice my entrance. I pulled out the latest edition of the quibbler and begun to read when Harry jumped across from me. "Merlin!" He cried and I looked up, everyone had noticed me now. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Ron questioned and I smiled, even though it hurt they could not recognize me. "Can't recognize me since I'm not wearing dirigible plum earrings or a butterbeer cork necklace? How about I talk about Nargles then?" I asked lightly, still smiling it was amusing to see their shocked reactions though. "Luna?" Harry asked cautiously and I nodded my head enthusiastically. "Ok I thought we all changed after the war but this is an overhaul." Neville stated and the others nodded in agreement. "What the heck did you do this summer that made you like this? Why do you look familiar?" Ginny piped in at my new appearance, I was no longer the dazed Luna anymore. Actually I wasn't even Luna anymore…

I stepped off the train and rushed into my father's arms, I was so happy to see him alive. I could tell something was bothering him though, he was fidgeting again. I did not ask though as we caught up and grabbed my luggage from the train. "Is our house finished?" I asked him as we walked out of the 9 ¾ platform and into the busy muggle station. "Yes Luna, I put in a rush order since we don't have relatives to stay with." He explained and I smiled a little. My mother and my father had both been only child's and both sets of my grandparents were dead.

We climbed into a taxi and started the short ride out into the country to where our humble home was. I had spent my entire life here and I knew all of the woods around it like the back of my hand. My father paid the cab driver as I began down the gravel path, my luggage in hand. The gravel crunched beneath my feet and the trees gave way to our three story home. It was just like how I had left it except my dirigible plum tree was gone, I could always replant that though.

The inside was rather bare, just a couple pieces of scattered furniture and I climbed all they way to the top of the house and pushed open the door to my room. It only had a bed in it and I frowned at the sight of it, everything else was gone all my pictures of mother just gone. I set my suitcase on my bed and hurried back down to the kitchen to make some tea. My father sat at the table and I poured him a cup before pouring my cup and then I sat down across from him.

"Luna, there is something I need to tell you." He started off and I took a sip from my cup bracing myself for bad news. "What is it father?" I asked him gently, smiling a little bit and now he had me intrigued. "I am not really you father." He stated and at this I wanted to spit the tea I was drinking in surprise. "Then who is?" I questioned, still startled at his sudden announcement. "Your real father is dead, same with your mother. You and your sister were both kept a secret and split up, you were given to me and your mother." He explained and I felt like my head was spinning. "I have a sister? Where is she? Who is she?" I questioned him and he gripped his tea cup tightly. "Sorry, I won't interrupt anymore." I said backing off and he continued. "You will see your sister at the manor later the situation is being explained to her too. Your parents kept both of you a secret and sent you to live with us after they were called to join Voldemort's forces. They refused to and Voldemort killed them, but he never knew you existed. Your real name is Rosalie Anne Reynolds, you are the descendent of the wealthiest french wizarding line. Your parents moved here so you could attend Hogwarts later in life." He explained and I could feel myself paling, it was so much to take in. "I know this is a lot but we need to get you to the manor, don't want to keep your sister waiting." He advised and I finished the rest of me tea and put the dishes in the sink. I grabbed his waiting hand and we apparated to my new life.

* * *

I sat nervously on the train tapping my fingers on my legs as we approached the station, I had not seen my parents since I tracked them down and restored their memory right after the war. The train started to slow and I filled with dread, what were they going to think of me? I grabbed my wand and book and walked out of the Head Compartment and down the stairs. I scanned the swarm of eagerly waiting parents until I spotted them, standing by a column smiling at me. I went over and hugged them, their eyes were a little bit teary and I raised my eyebrows a little. "Hello mother, father. How have you been?" I greeted them politely, smiling I was happy to see them though I was unsure of what they thought of me. "We have been great Hermoine, really great." Her mother said sincerely scanning her eyes over me. "You have changed so much, you look like a young lady." My mother complimented me and I smiled widely at her in thanks. "Well ladies I think this conversation can wait until we leave the station, don't you?" Me father interrupted and we retrieved my luggage from the train, I had left my cat at home this year.

We left the platform and packed my bags into the trunk of the new BMW my father bought. We did not drive far though and my father pulled over into a quaint little park. I followed my parents curiously out of the car and we sat down on a picnic table. "I know you weren't expecting this but we have some things to tell you now that you are 18." My father announced and I looked at him and he held onto my mother's hand. "We aren't really you parents, you were given to us when you were a baby." He explained and I gasped, but he silenced me before I could interrupt. "A young couple came to our house one day holding you, they said they knew we were trying to have a child. Now we shut the door on them and they appeared in our house, they showed us all sorts of magic and explained to us a war that was taking place. They said you had a sister but for safety's sake they were separating you two and they wanted us to take you. We accepted and they casted one final spell, one that changed your appearance so no one would recognize you. They told us your real name but instructed us to give you a different one, so we did. We have raised you as one of our own since that night. But now you are 18 and legally need to claim your parent's inheritance and raise your sister." He finished and I was just about to faint. I had different parents...and a sister! Was she a wizard too? My mind raced with a million questions and I was still in shock. "What is my real name?" I managed to ask finally. "Lauren Alisa Reynolds." My mother spoke up and I nodded slightly. "I know this is a lot to take in but we must start heading to your new house." My mother said gently as she stood up and my father did likewise, I followed them back to the car in a daze.

* * *

We appeared in a regal mansion, in the foyer with a bright chandelier hanging over us. "Master!" The elves cried as they came scurrying into the room and I jumped in surprise. "Master has finally returned!" One of them cried, there were four of them total, two adults and two kids I presumed. I tilted my head as I heard a car pull up in the driveway and the doors shut. I glanced at my dad in curiosity but he just smiled as he turned towards the door. The elves opened it up and I saw a very familiar face, as the brunette stepped in. "Hermoine?!" I cried out and she glanced over to me and her jaw dropped a little. "Luna? You are my sister?!" She shrieked and we stared at each other dumbfounded, neither of us expecting it would be us. "Welcome Masters!" The elves cried out again and we regained from our shock. "Did you have any idea this was happening?" She questioned me and I shook my head. "No, I just arrived here before you did and I was just told. Why now though?" I asked her curiously, the timing was rather strange. "Because I am 18 now, and the war just ended we are no longer in danger." She explained and I nodded my head a little in understanding. "Dad you said you changed my appearance to keep me safe, what do I really look like?" I asked turning towards him and he took out his wand. "I can change you both back if you want to see." He offered and we both agreed. He closed his eyes in concentration and stood waving his wand and muttering over us for minutes and me and Hermoine looked at each other nervously. Slowly the magic around us began to crumble and we gasped. I could feel myself growing taller and I was becoming leaner, Hermoine pretty much stayed the same height and she had a look of lithe to her. I could feel my features thinning out and elongating, my hair started to change color and my lips filled a little. I quickly strode to the mirror and Hermoine followed behind me and we stared at our reflections.

I had fiery auburn hair and bright green eyes, my lips had filled out a little but the rest of my face thinned and my cheekbones lifted. My hair straightened out until it only had a soft wave and it also thinned a little. Hermoine's hair change to a chocolate brown and lost all of it's frizziness and developed a soft sheen, also thinning a little. She also thinned a little and her features sharpened until we pretty much looked the same. Her eyes took on a sapphire blue though and they shone in the light. She was about an inch taller than me but we both looked beyond our age and completely lean and lithe. I almost reminded myself of a cat, graceful but yet deadly and ready to pounce.

We turned back to our parents and they appeared stunned with our appearances too. "You two look drop dead gorgeous!" Hermoine's mother finally exclaimed and we both smiled at her gratefully. "There is one last thing you two need to do. Since you are now officially Reynold's you need to go collect your inheritance and the deed to the house." My father stated and we glanced at each other. We hugged our parents good bye and they promised to visit soon, leaving us to work things out in the manor.


	2. Chapter 2

We glanced at each other nervously as our parents left the manor. "Did they change you name too?" I asked Luna and she nodded her head slightly, her auburn hair was now only just past her shoulders. "Yeah, it's Rosalie Anne Reynolds. How about you?" She responded, it was a very French name. "Lauren Alisa Reynolds." I answered and she pulled out her wand. "Well we better not forget them, should we tell anyone who we are?" She questioned me and I thought about it for a second. "Let them figure it out, but we won't deny anything. I guess we should start acting like pureblood ladies. Question is how does one do that?" I asked her and she smiled as if an idea popped into her head. "Well first we need a cover story as vague as possible. How about we just say we were hidden with relatives until the war was over?" She suggested and I nodded in agreement. "I think I know the perfect teacher, Narcissa Malfoy." She exclaimed and I frowned in disgust, not a Malfoy. "They are evil, those elitists!" I protested and she shrugged her shoulders at me. "Well we are wealthy purebloods now, I don't think she would have a problem teaching us. She would probably accept so delightedly to get on our good side." She pointed out and I relented even though I detested the idea of it.

"Well shall we go collect our inheritance?" I suggested to her and she motioned to one of the elves. "Where was our mother's room?" She asked it curiously and I raised an eyebrow at her. "We need different clothes, people have seen us in these." She explained and I followed her and the elf up the grand staircase. Straight back all the way down the hall there were wooden french doors and the elf pushed them opened, revealing a luxurious master suite.

Immediately Luna headed for the closet and began rummaging through it and I stepped into it too. Luna found a light green summer dress and she smiled at the sight of it before disappearing to the bathroom to change. I settled on a short black skirt and a blue short sleeved blouse and changed in the closet.

Luna came back in and scored a pair of black sandals and I took a pair of black flats. We stepped out of the room and smiled. I had to admit Luna looked good, the dress setting off her eyes and featuring her now larger bust size. "Now shall we be heading to Gringott's?" I asked her and she grabbed a hold of my free hand as I raised my wand and we apparated away.

We appeared in Diagon Alley which was particularly busy since all the students had just gotten back. I spotted a ton of my friends but I had to refrain myself from calling out to them. "Are you sure you don't want to tell our friends?" I asked Luna and she shook her head. "I think that can wait until we have settled into our new lifestyle." She countered and I reluctantly agreed, it was going to be so different.

We were stared at by every passing wizard and witch and I felt uneasy under their stares but Luna just smiled and we headed into the bank. It had been repared after I had rode a dragon out of it in my little robbery of a horcrux. We walked up to the main desk and the goblin looked down at us.

"We have come here to claim our inheritance." I stated and the goblin nodded it's head. "Names?" He questioned us and this time Luna spoke up. "Rosalie Anne Reynolds and Lauren Alisa Reynolds." She said confidently and everyone around us went quiet as they heard our names. "Right this way Misses." He exclaimed as he hopped down from his stand and led us into a private office.

He tested us for any glamour spells or polyjuice potions that would change our appearances. "May I take your fingerprints?" He asked us and we nodded, he brought out a pad of ink and we printed our thumbs onto the paper. He left the room to compare the results and we washed the ink off. "Right this way." He said leading us into a cart and down deep underground where the richest vault's were kept. He stopped at one of the last ones and had us place our hands on the door. It swung open and we both gasped, I had been in Bellatrix's vault but this one was even more impressive. It was deep and completely organized by what the objects were, there was jewelry, furniture, plates, states, just bars of gold and silver, then boxes full of galleons. Each contained a thousand pieces and there were too many to count.

"Look for the deed." I instructed and Luna and I began to search, after a while we found the cabinet containing all the paperwork and took out the deed to the manor. Luna also grabbed a box full of galleons and we headed back to the goblin. He took us back up to the main floor of the bank and we thanked him before parting. When we got outside there my stomach grumbled and Luna laughed a little. "Here we can put everything in my pouch and then we should go get dinner." I advised and she slipped the box and deed into my pouch and we headed down the alley.

* * *

We stopped at a little noodle shop and sat at one of the tables outside and scanned over the menus. After we had ordered I looked up at Hermoine. "So how do you think we should announce to everyone who we are?" I asked her and she glanced past my right shoulder and down the Alley. "I don't think it will be that hard." She stated as she motioned behind me so I turned around, sure enough Rita Skeeter was striding towards us. She stood at the side of our table and muttered a spell, a piece of parchment and a quill appeared. "Mind if I join you?" She asked looking at Hermoine. "Of course not, go ahead." Rita pulled up a chair to our table and flagged down a waiter and ordered without even looking at a menu.

"Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" She asked I motioned for her to go ahead, knowing it probably wouldn't be just a couple. "There is a rumor going around that you two are the lost Reynolds sisters, is this true?" She questioned and Hermoine nodded her head slightly and Rita grinned widely. "So where have you been the past 17 years and why did you reappear now?" She questioned us excitedly knowing she would have a good edition. "We were separated and raised with our relatives who changed our names and raised us as their own. We were taught magic, just not properly. We returned because the war ended and we could reveal our identities and live like who we really are. We hope to go to Hogwarts to finish our final year of schooling." I piped in and explained beyond what she asked so she wouldn't ask. The quill beside her furiously scribbled down everything I said and she studied me cautiously. "Are you two the same age?" She questioned and I could not think of an excuse fast enough but thankfully Hermoine did. "No, I am 18 and Rosalie is 17 but I had to start a year later because my mother was suffering with an illness and she could not teach me." She quickly interjected and I looked at her thankfully. "So after you have finished school what are your plans?" She asked us and Hermoine answered first. "Well I hope to join the ministry in some way." She answered and Rita turned towards me and I thought for a second. "I am not quite sure yet, maybe I will also join the ministry." I mused thoughtfully since I knew I couldn't say I wanted to write for the Quibbler.

Our food arrived before she could ask any questions and we ate in silence for a couple of minutes. I delicately nibbled on my salad and steak while Hermoine cut up her chicken and took small bites. I was not used to having to pay attention to this kind of thing and I dabbed my mouth with the napkin on my lap. We finished up eating and Rita looked back up at us as the waiter cleared our table leaving us with just our waters. "So did you know who you were before today?" She continued questioning us and I braced myself. "No, I didn't know before today, like I said they raised me as their own. I didn't even know I had a sister but I am glad I met her." I smiled slyly and Hermoine grinned back. "Who will you be staying with then?" She asked and I motioned for Hermoine to answer this one. "We just got back from Gringotts where we collected the deed to the family manor, and it will just be us residing there." She responded and with that she willed the parchment and quill away. "Thank you ladies here is something for the bill." She offered as she stood up and dug into her pockets. "Oh no, we cannot accept that! Dinner is on us, it was a pleasure meeting you." Hermoine cried and smiled, though I could tell it was forced. "Then the interview will be in the paper on Sunday, have a lovely weekend." She wished as she pulled her bag onto her shoulder. "You to!" I called after her as she walked back down Diagon Alley.

**We paid for the bill and then apparated back to the manor, where I wanted to collapse in exhaustion. I bid Hermoine good night and had an elf show me to my room where I immediately slipped under the covers and fell asleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

Unlike Luna I could not sleep all night, there was too much to think about. The house in itself was a lot to get used to, it was enormous and I was not accustomed to such lavish things. On top of that Luna was now my sister and my real parents were dead, we were orphans. That was difficult to grasp on to, Luna was related to me and we had been hiding for years. Well now Harry wasn't the only member of the golden trio who was an I had a caring family that took me in. I had been quite embarrassed when mother had called us drop dead gorgeous and she had said it so casually, I was not used to such high praise.

Night slowly passed into morning as I stared into the dancing flames of the fire an elf had lit. I heard Luna wake up and her footsteps pitter patter lightly down the steps and into the room. "Good morning." She called out as she sat in the chair beside me. "Morning." I responded rubbing my eyes and she yawned. "How did you sleep?" She asked me and I noticed she was still in her clothes from yesterday too. "I didn't." I grumbled and she looked over me concerned. "Well I have an idea as to what we should do today." She perked up and I glanced over to her. "After breakfast we should go clothes shopping in muggle London and I will send an owl to Lady Malfoy." She suggested and I nodded my head in agreement. "I need a cup of coffee first, Mia!" I called to a house elf and it appeared beside me. "Can I have a cup of hazelnut coffee?" I asked and she nodded her head enthusiastically. "Regular or decaf?" She questioned and I needed the caffeine to wake up. "Regular, two teaspoons of sugar and a dash of milk please." I requested and the elf dashed off into the kitchen. When the elf brought it back Luna requested for breakfast to be served where we were sitting and so two elves brought out a platter of food for each of us. When Luna finished she started to write a letter and headed outside to the owlery to send it.

I dashed upstairs and back into the master bedroom to raid the closet for one last outfit. This time I settled on black leggings and a silver tunic with the same black flats as yesterday. As I was leaving Luna entered and picked out another summer dress. I brushed my hair, it was a lot more cooperative than my frizzy hair, I swept it up into a ponytail. Luna decided on a royal blue sleeveless dress and I noticed her eyes were blue now too. "What happened to your eyes? Did you put contacts in?" I questioned her and she looked at me confused before glancing at her reflection. "Oh, looks like they change colors to what I am wearing." She shrugged before leading me to the garage.

For no one to be living here for 17 years there were surprisingly new cars, but I did not question it. I grabbed the keys to a cherry red bugatti and hopped in, Luna climbed in next to me. I made sure I had my wand and enough muggle money, I think I had grabbed a couple thousand from the personal vault the elves had shown me last night. I was getting the hang of not having to worry about money as I gunned the engine and sped out of the manor. I would never turn into one of those stuck up Malfoy's though, I silently promised myself.

Luna started directing me into town and traffic began to thicken, luckily the mall was on the outskirts so it didn't get too bad. The mall was six stories tall and I had to gape at the size of it, they had a floor for beauty and makeup, then another one for shoes and accessories. The rest was just a jumbled mess with a food court thrown into it after that though.

Some muggles stared as we got out of the car and I hid my wand in my pouch. They started pointing at the car and Luna scurried away from it and I followed her into the mall. I dragged Luna through some of the more formal and business shops and made her get some suits. She would need them at some point, I argued and she gave in. Twice we had to put our bags in the car before returning to shop and we slowly made our way through all of the floors. Luna always steered towards the summer dresses and everything light and airy while I went for the more business and clean cut look. After we had finished buying the clothes I made Luna come with me for a makeover.

The stylists complimented us both as they worked on our hair and make up. The gave a Luna a more natural look, a soft brown highlighting her eyes and a pale pink to bring out her eyes with a soft blush. They gave me a more vibrant palette with a grey eyeshadow and a light red lipstick. I thought I looked ridiculous but Luna reassured me I looked great and she was smiling the whole time. They put Luna's hair up in an elegant chignon and took mine down and layered it and gave it a soft wave. We both bought the makeup they had used and thanked them before leaving. "You look like a model." Luna admitted and I smiled at her. "I could say the same to you." I complimented and she smiled back at me as we headed down to our car. "You know this is pretty much everything I never had before, a complete opposite." Luna stated and I looked at her questioningly. "Money, apparently beauty, and a high status all that changed was my name and my appearance. I just hope everyone views us the same." She explained and I frowned a little at her, she was right though. We drove home and decided to go out to Diagon Alley but not before changing and I toned down my make up in my room.

* * *

I waited for Hermoine at the bottom of the stairs and she appeared looking more comfortable in a summer dress I had convinced her to buy. I pulled out my wand and apparated us into Diagon Alley. We talked idly and joked a little as we headed down the alley. "I dare you to ask Malfoy for directions." I said smirking at her and she recoiled her face in horror. "You're on, but I bet you can't have a conversation with them without mentioning the Quibbler." She dared right back and I rolled my eyes. "What kind of dare is that? It's rather easy now." I responded as we approached Draco and Blaise who were heading in the other direction.

"I am so sorry to bother you, but we just moved back here and are rather lost. Do you happen to know where the Three Broomsticks is?" She asked them innocently and they glanced us over. "Why would you want to go there?" Draco questioned her and I shifted in my place. "Well we were looking for some place for lunch and heard someone mention it." I interrupted lightly and they both looked at me strangely. "No that place is a dump, here we were just heading to a restaurant, care to join us?" Blaise asked smiling at me and I wanted to gag. "Oh thank you, that is very nice." Hermoine cried out and I glanced over at her. "What are your names?" Draco asked me and Hermoine as we turned around and they walked in between us. "I'm Rosalie Reynolds and this is my sister Lauren Reynolds." I answered and now they really stared at us, shocked. "That's not possible the Reynolds are dead." He scoffed at me and I frowned a little. "Actually our parents separated us and sent us to live with relatives until the war was over, they raised us as their own." I explained briefly and Blaise raised his eyebrows at me.

We arrived at the restaurant and they led us inside and we were seated immediately. I scanned over the menu and decided on chicken fettuccine alfredo and put down my menu. "So who do we have the pleasure of dining with?" I asked politely as they put down their menus. "I am Draco Malfoy." He stated and I could see he was taking a particular interest in Hermoine. "Blaise Zabini." He nodded politely and I had to admit he had lovely blueish-purple eyes, they were mesmerizing. I glanced down and I could still feel his eyes on me and I flushed a little. "How old are you?" Hermoine asked quickly as she edged away from Draco a little bit. "We are both 18, which means the search begans." He stated plainly and I looked up in confusion. "Search for what?" I questioned curiously and I ignored Blaise for a second. "A wife." Blaise answered and I frowned a little. "Don't you just marry the person you love?" I continued asking and Hermoine looked at me to stop it but I ignored her. "No, we usually have marriage contracts." Draco explained and he looked down for a second. "Oh so you know who you are going to marry then?" I questioned and Hermoine kicked my leg under the table. "No, actually our contracts are yet to be announced. The only people who know are the people that made them, no one will find out besides the families until a public engagement in announced." Blaise continued and I frowned a little.

The rest of lunch was just idle chat and getting to know everyone better, even though we already knew a lot I had to stay quiet. Draco paid for lunch and we parted ways, me and Hermoine headed back to the manor. "What was that about?" She asked me as soon as we got inside. "You're the one who said we would join them for lunch, besides I wasn't talking about the Quibbler." I pointed out and she pursed her lips at me. I headed into the living room and took a book from the shelf and sat on the couch as I started to skim it over.

"Master there is an owl for you." An elf cried interrupting me from my reading. It was a letter from Lady Malfoy and she wished to have tea in her garden any time this afternoon. I burned the letter and set off to find Hermoine to tell her. When I found her she stopped me before I apparated to the Malfoy Manor. "Luna! They will recognize our wands! We need to get new ones." She cried and I halted, she was right they had taken my wand when I was imprisoned in their manor. "Fine, we will go to Mr. Ollivander and then the manor." I compromised and this time we used the floo to appear in his shop.

We dusted ourselves off as Mr. Ollivander came to the front of the shop and smiled at us. "How can I help you?" He asked gently and I wanted to hug him but that might give me away so I held back. "We are looking for new wands." I stated and he studied us before digging through the shop. He pulled out a box and handed it to Hermoine, she pulled it out and instantly she dropped it like a hot coal. "No that one won't do." He muttered as he picked it up off the floor and went back into the rows of wands. He came back out holding two boxes and handed one to me then one to Hermoine. I picked mine up right away and pointed it, causing a light to shatter. Hermoine's seemed to fit her though and she smiled as she dug around in her pocket and pulled out a few galleons and handed it to him. Mr. Ollivander took the money and the wand as Hermoine fixed the light. He rummaged through the shop and pulled out one and I took it gently. I pointed it and this time a wand box began to float about the room and I set it down on the desk and smiled a little. Hermoine handed him more money and we thanked him before apparating to the Malfoy Manor.


	4. Chapter 4

We appeared in front of the wrought iron gates but this time we could pass right through them. We did not get far up the stone path before an elf appeared and led us around back into the gardens. We glanced at each other as we noticed that there was more than just Lady Malfoy sitting at a table. "Didn't expect to see you so soon." I commented as we approached the table where Blaise and his mother sat, along with Draco and his parents. We sat down next to each other and an elf poured us some tea but we did not drink. "Well it seems we have some news to break." Lucius announced as he slid a piece of paper to Hermoine and then one to me. I heard Hermoine gasp and I skimmed over my own. It was a marriage contract and it stated I was to be married to Blaise Zabini. "That's not possible!" I heard Hermoine cry beside me and I saw her eyes fill with hate. "I will never marry you! You little ferret!" She snarled at Draco before storming out of the gardens and I sighed a little.

Everyone turned towards me and I rubbed my face before looking back at them. "I think you may have insulted her too many times Draco." I stated calmly and he looked at me in confusion. "I just met her today, how is that possible?" He questioned me and I knew I needed to explain. "Sure, you met the real her today but we actually both attended Hogwarts." At this Draco and Blaise looked at me stunned. "Then who is she? And who are you?" Mr. Malfoy interrupted his usually calm voice had an edge to it. "My sister you will recognize as Hermoine Granger." At this the Malfoy family paled and Blaise turned towards me questioningly. "I think you know me as Luna Lovegood." I answered his unspoken question and he leaned back in thought.

"The contracts cannot be broken, you will still have to get married." Mr. Malfoy stated before Draco could protest. "What did you really have against her besides the fact you thought she was muggle born?" I questioned him and he remained silent, proving my point. "Well you have seemed to change." Blaise commented and I smiled halfly at him and I finally took a sip of my tea. "I have, one does adapt when thrown into a new environment. I do ask that you keep me and my sister's false identities a secret for now until we have settled into our new lives." I explained and they all nodded their heads in agreement. "Well I should probably go find my sister, have a wonderful evening." I wished before pulling out my new wand and apparating away.

* * *

I stormed out of the gardens and apparated back home, how could they even think I would marry him? He has viciously ridiculed me all throughout my time at school, just because I was a muggle born. I wasn't even that now, but yet I still hated him for what he had done. He was a Death Eater, how come he and his family weren't in Azkaban? He was still the slimy ferret as always and I was not going to be stuck with him forever! That much was certain on my part.

I heard Luna appear next to me and she looked over frowning and said two simple words. "They know." Before rushing out into the gardens herself and I watched her. She was not happy with her arrangement either, and yet she had contained herself and did not snap like I did. I felt a twinge of guilt, she had probably faced their questions after I had called Draco a ferret and left. I sat beside her and wrapped my arms around her and she breathed heavily trying to regain her composure.

We spent the rest of the summer avoiding the wizarding world and slowly came to terms with our new lives and what was expected of us. We still ignored every owl we got and changed the wards so that no Malfoy or Zabini could even step foot on the grounds. Our parents came and checked up on us but we assured them that we were fine and just needed time to adjust. They reluctantly left us to ourselves as me and Luna clung to each other, we after all were going through pretty much the same thing. So we would face our problems together. The only good news was that our Hogwarts letters arrived and they had changed our old identities to the new ones. I knew then that we would have to explain to everyone who we were, but that will happen little by little.

**Rosalie had an elf gather her Hogwarts things for her, not daring to venture out herself. We had gotten used to calling each other by our real names, though occasionally we would slip up. We packed our trunks for Hogwarts and anxiously waited for the day to come.**


	5. Chapter 5

We stood nervously on the 9 ¾ platform, arriving at one of the last minutes. We packed our things into the train before I hugged Hermoine. "I will see you at Hogwarts." I stated and she left for the head compartment and I took my edition of the Quibbler and my wand. I boarded the train gripping the magazine tightly to my chest. I was a nervous wreck, what were the others going to think of me since I had changed? I felt even worse for Hermoine though, she would have a long train ride sitting next to the man she had avoided since she saw the marriage contract.

I sat down in the train compartment, it was already filled with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville but they were all arguing and did not notice my entrance. I pulled out the latest edition of the quibbler and begun to read when Harry jumped across from me. "Merlin!" He cried and I looked up, everyone had noticed me now. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Ron questioned and I smiled, even though it hurt they could not recognize me. "Can't recognize me since I'm not wearing dirigible plum earrings or a butterbeer cork necklace? How about I talk about Nargles then?" I asked lightly, still smiling it was amusing to see their shocked reactions though. "Luna?" Harry asked cautiously and I nodded my head enthusiastically. "Ok I thought we all changed after the war but this is an overhaul." Neville stated and the others nodded in agreement. "What the heck did you do this summer that made you like this? Why do you look familiar?" Ginny piped in at my new appearance. "I am sure you have seen at least one photo of me in the newspaper at the beginning of the summer." I stated and a look of realization and shock dawned on their faces.

"No fucking way! Is this why no one could contact you all summer, because you're one of the french sisters?" Ron asked dumbfounded and I smiled shyly. "Well that and I burned every letter we received." I shrugged nonchalantly but they still stared at me. "Now why on earth would you do that?" Neville questioned and I sighed a little remembering Hermoine. "My sister and I had a not so pleasant encounter that has completely shifted our lives, we were upset you see." I explained, trying to be as vague as possible to avoid Hermoine and the marriage contracts. "Who is your sister?" Harry asked and I took a deep breath. "She is in the Head Compartment right now." I said slowly and their eyes widened and Harry rubbed his face with his hands. "You mean Hermoine?" Ron asked for confirmation and I tilted my head to the side slightly. "Well her real name is Lauren, but yes Hermoine. I'll go get her." I offered standing up and left the compartment before anyone could protest.

I walked down to the front of the train and stepped into the Head compartment where Lauren was sitting as far as possible away from Draco. "Lauren, they wish to see you." I exclaimed and she stood up and followed me back into my compartment without saying a word. When we entered everyone looked up at us and their jaws dropped when they saw Hemoine. She looked exhausted and weary, I could tell she and Draco had argued. "Sit." I instructed to her and she did not protest as she took my spot gratefully.

"Are you ok Hermoine?" Harry asked her cautiously and she nodded slowly. "Please, I prefer to be called Lauren now." She spoke softly as she run her fingers through her hair. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ginny questioned and I looked at her, she sat next to Harry and I could tell they were a couple. "I could not bring myself to, believing your whole life you are someone than in one second they tell you that you are the complete opposite is quite taxing. I am still getting used to not having blond hair." I explained quietly and I myself felt exhausted.

I whipped around as I heard the door open behind me, there stood a nervous first year and he handed me a note.

_I think we should talk._

That was all it said but I knew exactly who it was from and I looked down at the first year. "Go tell him he can burn in Hell." I said icily and he scurried away and I shut the door behind him. I turned back around to see Ron's and Neville's eyebrows raised. "Who thought they would see the day when Luna swore?" Ron muttered and I smiled at him. "Like I said earlier, completely changed our lives." I mumbled and I sat on the floor, leaning against the door. They questioned Hermoine and I tuned out and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Rose! Rose wake up!" Lauren called as she shook my shoulders and my eyes fluttered open. "I do not approve of that nickname." I mumbled as I stood up it looked like Lauren had also slept, for the bags under her eyes had lessened. "Come on it is time to change." She said as she handed me my robes. We walked out into the car and headed up to the changing rooms. "So what did you and Draco fight about?" I asked her under my breath and she frowned a little at me. "Is it really that obvious?" She questioned me and I shrugged a little. "I am your sister, I am supposed to notice these sorts of things." I countered and she thought for a second. "Mainly about the whole contract thing and he tried to apologize for earlier." She answered and I could not think of a response before it was my turn to change.

**When I came back out Blaise was waiting in line and he pulled on my arm, slipping a letter in my hand. I pulled my arm out of his grasp and I hurried back to my compartment. When I did I was the first one back so I read over the letter. "Why that little son of a gun." I muttered and Ginny entered she raised her eyebrows at me and sat down next to me. I handed her the letter and waited for her reaction. "Why the hell are you sharing a dorm with Zabini?!" She cried just as the boys returned and I grabbed the letter back from her. "You think I had a say in it? Earlier I just told him to go burn in hell, tell me how that makes sense." I said lightly but there was a subtle edge to it, I burned the letter in my hands before anyone else could read it. "I am sorry Luna, I realize it must be hard but can you tell me why?" She questioned me slowly and I nodded my head. "Because I have to marry him." I stated simply and I could tell the boys had been eavesdropping because they all frowned. "There must be something we can do!" She cried out and I shook my head. "No, there is nothing we can do, the marriage contract is signed by my parents." I explained glumly as I dumped the ashes from the letter out the window and watched them scatter in the wind. "I probably shouldn't tell you this but the reason Hermoine is so upset and we cut ourselves off is because she has to marry Draco. We are trying to prolong it as much as possible." I said quietly but the compartment was completely silent so my voice carried. "I'm afraid that won't be possible now since we are stuck with them all year." I huffed as I sunk back into my seat, there was too much going on. I did not hear them the rest of the train ride for I was too deep in my own thoughts and worries.**


	6. Chapter 6

I boarded the carriages with everyone in silence, Lauren also seemed lost in her own train of thoughts, her usual bright blue orbs foggy and dazed. Ron and Harry chatted about Quidditch absentmindedly in hushed tones not wanting to disturb the others. Ron was clearly upset over the fact the women he loved was getting married to a different man, no one was happy about it though. I sat next to my sister with Ginny sitting across from me, she just studied me silently, though it was certainly a comfortable silence.

Darkness had settled upon the comforting woods, to others they were eerie, but they had always been my home when I ran from the school. I often came down here to feed the elusive baby threstrals, they had grown quite close to me since I had started here. I even had names for most of them, they really were kind creatures if you got over their skeleton bone appearance. The carriage started up, the others nervously scooting away from the horses almost everyone could see. I gave the one pulling our carriage a quick pat and he reared his head in appreciation, he had grown so much since the battle. "So how was your summer Ginny?" I asked out of consideration and her eyes lit up in excitement as she leaned forward, I prepared myself for a story.

"Well Harry stayed at the Burrow all summer long, so we had some broom races, little Quidditch matches, we tried finding you and Hermione but your parents insisted you were fine and would not want to be disturbed. I helped mum in the garden and mainly around the house; me and Harry actually went on dates. We went to Paris for a night to sit underneath the Eiffel tower and then to Rome, mum always made us come back for the night though. Even after a war I am still her little girl." She explained and I giggled a little at the last part, mothers were going to be mothers no matter what.

"That sounds nice, so before anyone knew who we were we tricked Draco and Blaise and had lunch with them. They had no clue as to who we truly were, it was interesting to see a side that was completely filled with hate for not being like them." I remembered the unusual dining experience back in the start of summer.

"There is such side?!" Ginny cried out causing Lauren, who must have been listening in, to laugh a little at her complete shock.

"Not completely, remember they still acted like stuck up purebloods with their marriage contracts." Lauren pointed out and I shrugged a little as Ginny leaned back in the carriage seat; we were approaching the castle quickly. It very much was my second home, or third home now I guess. Even though I was always an outsider I did not judge others for their decisions, they were just lost and trying to fit in. Now I was one of them, or so everyone thought as of now, we would have to reveal our identities soon enough.

No one spoke for the rest of the ride but Harry did put his arm around Ginny, which I found adorable and was happy for the both of them. At least some good things came out of that bloody awful war, people could finally be respected for who they are. Too many people died for that cause though, but it was for the greater good. The upper grades had really thinned out leaving the train somewhat empty, and frankly it was a horrid reminder of those we had lost. Still the pureblood society was concerned about their blood status and still creating marriage contracts, were inbreeds possible in the wizarding society? If they were wizards were going to end up mutants soon enough if they kept going like this.

While I did science in my head Ginny practically dragged me through the hallways and into the Great Hall along with the crowds. The massive wooden doors were open and revealed a different Great Hall than we had left. The layout was pretty much the same but the four long wooden tables were cut shorter. There was two couches and a table in between on either side of the main walkway. Draco and Blaise were already sitting on one side and motioned for me and Lauren to join them. Reluctantly, I broke out of Ginny's grasp and grabbed my sister's hand, leading her to the couches. "Tell me your father did not have something to do with this." Lauren nearly spat at Draco and he shrugged innocently.

"Actually it was the Nott family, they thought it was just for the school to honor their marriage contracts and stated the school was keeping the couples apart. Which is why there are now different suites for the couples and reserved tables, though there are only two other arranged marriages. The Nott's and the Greengrass' both have set up contracts after the war with french pureblood families and so they will be attending Hogwarts as well." Draco corrected her as she slowly lowered herself next to him and I plopped on the couch next to a contempt looking Blaise.

"So how long will you keep everyone in the dark? Though it seems your little circle of Gryffindorks already knows, hence the death glares." Blaise prompted, and he was right, both Ginny and Ron were staring over at the new little table with nothing but pure evil written all over their faces.

"Be nice, none of us were expecting it, and they certainly weren't either. I personally will answer any questions that are asked to me truthfully, I think it would be too hard to hide it from everyone. Especially since the staff already knows it is only a matter of time before one of us slips up." I advised telling my plan and I was not about to change or stray from it, I never was big on lying.

"Of course you are, but I think that is a great idea, prompt nothing." With that Headmistress McGonagal called everyone to attention as the eager crowd of first years was led in. I zoned out for the rest of the ceremony, not really thinking of anything just staring off into space. I was interrupted by a startling applause as everyone turned to me and Lauren, wait what was going on? "They are welcoming your arrival, though you never left." Blaise whispered in my ear as if reading my confusion and I nodded gratefully in return. The applause soon died as a couple of the Slytherin's eyed our little group before returning their attention to the Headmistress' speech. I actually listened to the second part of the speech, she was describing all of the changes.

"...furthermore we have welcomed our doors to those who want to redo their seventh year to perfect their schooling and insure their success in the real world. The Ministry has also requested for us to respect the marriage contracts between students and so minor changes have been made to do so. We are also pleased to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Malfoy." Wait, what. Malfoy's father was teaching here? I was not so sure that was a wise decision on the Ministry's part and all of Lauren's color drained from her. I felt awful for her, now her soon father in law was at school and how she hated his guts already. This was already going to be an interesting school year.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lauren: **I wanted to strangle Draco about now, why the hell was his dad teaching here?! His smug little face looked completely contempt and I elbowed him in the ribs causing him to keel over. With a half satisfied smile I turned my attention back to the last part of the speech. She welcomed everyone back then raised her arms and all of the tables filled with food, the students digging in immediately. Draco and Blaise dug in, but with manners, filling their plates slowly, but still filling them to the brim. I did not have the appetite to eat and Rosalie only took little bites of her pudding, stopping halfway through, which was highly unusual since she loved her pudding. Once she had gone down to the kitchens and started scolding the house elves because they did not have pudding that night, which was like an extreme for her. She apologized right after, but still she actually seemed threatening for once. Since then the elves were always sure to have pudding dinner, keeping Rosalie contempt. I wondered how she didn't get sick of eating it all the time though.

The dinner passed with an awkward silence, as everyone started to finish Pansy made her way to the table much to my disapproval. "Hi Draco, who's this?" She questioned innocently shooting a sour look to me though, did she not realize when she was not wanted?

"Pansy, this is Lauren Reynolds, my betrothed." He explained, introducing us and she gave me a glare so cold dry ice might as well have been in her eyes.

"Oh, is this your ex? You are right, she does seem rather bland." Two can play at this game girl. I added a slight accent to my voice, disguising myself even farther. Draco glared at me but did not defend her, while Blaise leaned back on his couch, quite contempt as to how this was turning out.

"I thought the Reynolds line died, and honestly they should have stayed dead. Not worth having her around." She retorted quickly, the Slytherin side of her peeping through.

"Mmm... well at least while my parents were alive they contributed something to society to help it, not sitting around inheriting money and raising stuck up brats."

"Why you little git!" She stormed off back to her own table and I smiled in victory, she honestly needed to be put in her place.

"And betrothed? Seriously?" I asked turning to Draco and he shrugged innocently taking a sip from his goblet.

"It's the truth, besides I think they are figuring it out." He pointed out and I dropped it, turning back to face my sister. I had to admit we looked a lot alike now, and I rather enjoyed it. It made the family actually seem to real despite the fact we barely had an idea as to who our parents were.

"Lauren, can I talk to you for a second?" Rosalie suddenly piped up, drawing me from my thoughts. She rose from the table and motioned for me to follow her out of the Great Hall and so I did. "I think I found a loophole to the marriage contracts. It says the first heir, not the eldest daughter. You can decline being the air, which would make me the first heir and you the second, I would take on all the family responsibilities but I want to." I didn't wait for Rosalie to finish before wrapping her in a hug. "You would have to marry Blaise though."

"Better than the ferret, are you sure you are ok with this Rose?" I held her at an arm's length, my hand on her shoulders as I peered into her face. "I mean their whole family kept you captive for months, and you are still offering to marry him instead?"

"Draco kept me alive during those months, which is why I did not testify against his family. So yes, I am sure, I will marry him. We should head to the bank tomorrow to change it, which means you only have to survive tonight." I smiled gratefully, I did not know where to start thanking her, she was truly the best sister ever.

"Thank you soooo much Rose!" I hugged her again, squeezing her tightly. She was truly ingenious to notice the wording and I would be forever grateful for it.

"One thing-"

"Of course, anything." I rushed, cutting her off slightly but she did not seem to mind.

"Don't ever call me Rose." She said lightly and I nodded in agreement as she took my hand and led me back into the chatty Great Hall. We sat back down in our respective seats, ones that would change tomorrow hopefully.

"Whoa, what did you do to make her glow like the sun?" Draco asked to Rosalie as I sat down, which only made me smile wider. Blaise had his eyebrows raised in suspicion as he glanced between the two of us but said nothing.

"Now that's a secret, and don't even try to pry it out of me because you know very well that cannot be done." Rosalie responded, a grin of her spread across her face as she took a drink from her cup.

"You knew the whole time?!" Draco was completely dumbfounded at the statement and she nodded her head. "How did you fool him?" I only somewhat got what was going on between them, I assumed the dark had questioned her when they held her prisoner. Apparently, even though she knew she didn't let anyone believe that, quite impressive really.

"While he didn't want to admit someone was better than him he could not read my mind to see if I was lying." She explained simply and he dropped to the back of the couch, still stunned.

"And what exactly did happen at my little sister's time at the manor? She never would talk about it." I questioned and they glanced at each other but said nothing, now that wasn't suspicious at all.

"Yes, last I knew he was bashing Crabbe's and Goyle's brains for thinking they can get the better of him and taking her from him." Blaise might as well dropped a bombshell and Rosalie slapped him hard across the face, causing nearly everyone to glance over. Wow, something seriously went down and it must not have been good if she was reacting this way for someone spilling some of it.

"Shut up Blaise, remember she can still testify against you too." He hissed at Blaise and he shut up immediately, what the hell was going on between these three? Had it really been that bad? Rosalie had always been a quiet person, secretive too, even when she was known as Luna. But to hide something she could use to testify against them, she was in deeper than I thought and hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rosalie: **I cursed Blaise for saying anything about what had happened, Lauren didn't even know the beginning of my time spent there. She had yet to notice the tattoo Draco had given me that kept me alive for months. I glanced between Draco and Blaise but none of them spoke up again, dropping the topic immediately. Lauren and Draco probably hated me for keeping secrets for them, but I do what I have to do to protect those around me, simple as that. Whether my sister agreed with it or not, it was the basis I had adopted and it had kept me alive during the war. I had not planned on Blaise spilling secrets so soon, it seriously threw everything off, I had hoped he would keep his mouth shut at least until I became the first heir. Now I would have to make sure that Lauren would still back down as the heir, I knew how much Lauren hated Draco so hopefully that would still be enough.

The rest of dinner passed in silence and we parted in our separate couples, Blaise led me to the new suite that we would share for tonight. The painting opened as he spoke the password and he took my hand dragging my half dazed self inside. "How dare you tell her? You know I can have you put in Azkaban for what you did with Draco, so why on earth did you do it?" I questioned him softly but their was fierceness in my voice that had not been there since my time at the manor. That place had changed me more than I liked to admit it.

"She deserves to know, she is your sister Luna!" He objected gaining a fierceness of his own, but I did not back down or agree with him.

"I would have told her, but I wanted to after she steps down as the first heir. She will be the one marrying you, not me." I argued calmly and he took a step back, his eyebrows furrowing confused.

"You are taking her place and marrying Draco? Are you insane?! She will get over her hatred for him but you are still willing to re-subject yourself to the pain?" He cried at me, which was totally unlike his quiet nature.

"I might as well be, but she is more important to me." I stated and I tried to walk past him but he put his arm out to stop me, turning me to face him. He pulled me close to him suddenly and brought his lips down upon mine. They were soft and sweet, shocking me to the core as he pulled apart.

"You should have been in Gryffindor, you are the strongest and bravest person I know." He exclaimed before brushing away and leaving the suite. Dazed I wandered into the unknown bedroom and crashed on the bed, falling asleep instantly.

Blaise was shaking me by the shoulders as my eyes drifted open. Sunlight was streaming down on my face, I yawned and stretched as I sat up causing Blaise to stop and take a step back. The memory of our kissed came back to me and I tilted my head at him, he turned around without another word, leaving the room. I dashed out of bed and rushed around getting ready for breakfast. I still needed to ask the Headmistress if we could leave school, I was certain she would let us though.

As soon as I was ready I left the suite, heading for the Great Hall and like last night the tables were set up the same way. Reluctantly I lowered myself on to the couch beside Blaise, blushing slight which neither Lauren or Draco missed. "What happened between you two last night?"

"A fight." Blaise answered cooly, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't what I was blushing about either. I grabbed a piece of toast and spread some strawberry jam on it, eating it in silence. When I finished and I noticed Lauren was done I rose from the table.

"Ready?" I asked her and she nodded while rising from her couch. We made our way past all of the students sitting at the tables and climbed up the teacher's platform and up to the Headmistress. "Headmistress McGonagall can we please have an hour at Gringott's to sort out some family matter that must be dealt with immediately?" I asked politely and she nodded her head. Reaching into the robe of her pocket she pulled out a little burlap sack and handed it to me, it was full of the green floo powder. "Thank you very much." I exclaimed bowing slightly, Lauren following my lead before turning around and billowing out of the Great Hall lost in my thoughts. I led her back to my suite and whispered the password Blaise had used last night, the painting swinging open for us.

Once inside I headed for the fireplace, Lauren climbing in beside me. I threw a handful of the powder at our feet. "Gringott's bank." I stated clearly and the green tendrils like snakes rose around us.

We appeared in the grand marble fireplace off to one side of the main hall of the bank. We stepped across the repaired floors and up to the main teller, nothing had changed a bit. At this point Lauren stepped forward, clearing her throat to gain the goblin's attention. "I would like to step down as heir." She stated in the silent hall and the grumpy, old, goblin that did not look right in a suit glanced up.

"Identification." She slid over her new wand, the one she had gotten before we visited the Malfoy's so they wouldn't recognize us.

"Lauren Reynolds." Now she had that senile goblin's attention, he hopped down from behind the booth and led us through a series of pristine hallways before pushing a door open and motioning us in. Inside there was a desk and a certain ginger behind it busy with paperwork? "Bill?" She questioned cautiously and the ginger'a head snapped up, it certainly was the eldest Weasley.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" He asked softly putting down his quill and studying both of us closely.

"It's me, Hermione." She exclaimed quietly and watched his face go through a series of emotions. First disbelief, then doubtfulness, shock, and finally joy. He rushed over and wrapped her in a giant hug.

"Ron wrote that you had changed, but I did not think this much. I heard you are getting married to Malfoy, how did that happen?" He wondered pulling away and sitting behind his desk once again, motioning to the two chairs in front of him and we sat down.

"Actually that is why we are here, the marriage contract states the first elligible heir." I started to explain and Lauren finished it for me.

"If I were to back down as an heir and have Luna errr Rosalie take my place, then she would marry Draco and I would marry Blaise." He sat back in thought before rifling through his desk and pulling out a single piece of parchment.

"Stepping down as an heir will give her the family position on the wizengamot and all of the major titles, but it will do what you wish to achieve. Just sign here." He handed her a quill and pointing to a blank lign on the paper. She signed with her new name and handed the quill back to him. "And that's it, but now that you are heir you should review the family vault." He suggested getting up from the desk, hugging me and Lauren once more before holding open the door for us.

In a silent agreement we decided we did not need to visit the vault and headed back to the main room towards the fireplace. We stepped in and I took another handful of the floo powder and threw it on the logs. "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts."

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Headmistress McGonagall was busy scribbling something furiously into her parchment when we appeared. She glanced up as I walked up to her desk and set the little burlap pouch she had given me earlier on her desk. "I assume you were successful, though may I ask with what?"

"Lauren stepped down as the first heir so she marries Blaise now and I marry Draco." She leaned back in her desk in thought as she listened.

"I will have the house elves move your stuff; here are your class schedules. Professor Malfoy will be expecting you." Digging through the pile of papers she handed us two sealed letters and I opened mine. Sure enough I had defense against the dark arts this morning. It was the advanced class since I had passed my owls along with Lauren.

We roamed the halls, neither of us eager to go to class, working our way there slowly. I certainly wasn't excited to explain the marriage swap either but I would have to face it sometime. I pulled open the door for her and the class went silent as we walked in. Professor Malfoy smiled at our arrival and motioned us to the seats. I sat next to Draco, who looked somewhat surprised, while Lauren took her seat next to Blaise, smiling widely. "I'm sorry, but isn't she marrying my son? And due to the ministries request we shall not be interfering with the marriage contracts."

"No sir, I am the first heir to the Reynolds fortune, my sister stepped down. You see the contract clearly states the first heir marry your son." I argued and he struggled to keep his composure, quite amusing to watch really. He turned back to the chalkboard sharply his robes billowing behind him. Draco studied me closely, almost impressed or slightly amused at my move.

"Then don't forget what he has bestowed upon you." Professor Malfoy said cunningly sand if he wasn't the Professor I would have started dueling him right then.

"As if I could forget such generosity." I stated as lightly as I could, leaving everyone else except him, me, Draco, and Blaise utterly confused. I still had the tattoo they had given me, it pretty much had acted like my own dark mark.

The Professor than continued on with his lesson on hexes, but I was not paying attention. I was lost in my own world for the rest of the class. Class ended and everyone eagerly stood up; Blaise looked impressed. "So you really did it? I'm shocked." He exclaimed as plainly as he could and I grinned shyly. Harry waited nearby and I could tell he wanted to talk so I pushed past Blaise and headed towards him.

"Hello Harry." I greeted as he watched me approach. He was frowning slightly and I could tell this was either going to be a lecture or questions, perhaps both.

"Hello, so may I ask are you sure you want to go through with this? You are taking Hermione's place, but what did Malfoy mean by-" I cut him off right there, Draco was nearby chatting with his father.

"I know what I am doing, but this is not my first time dealing with the Malfoy's, I can handle myself." I assured him though he still looked uneasy about it.

"So what's on your neck than? You started fidgeting around it after your conversation with the Professor." He pointed and I covered the back of it. He removed my hand gently and glanced at it, I sighed halfheartedly as he studied it. "It's the Malfoy crest, Luna how much did you really get involved?" He questioned, peering into my face as I covered it back up.

"Depends on how you look at it, but I assure you I will be fine." I tried to convince him, attempting a smile but it was a feeble attempt now. His face was still etched in concerned and I gave him a quick hug before turning back and gathering my stuff. Professor Malfoy motioned me to join their conversation; I glanced back, Harry had already left. I walked up to him and Draco who were not particularly happy.

"You found a loophole, I see." The elder Malfoy lips were pursed, obviously he was not entirely happy with it.

"I would do a lot of things for my sister's happiness, and she was very thankful for my offer. If you wish to break the contract I will not disagree, but my sister cannot be the first heir anymore. I thought you should be thankful for my generosity, I can still send you to Azkaban if that's what you are so aiming to accomplish. If not, I suggest any grudges or schemes you shall drop for the sake of your family." I turned around on my heel, leaving them quite stunned, I was never one to make a threat but perhaps I cared too much about the ones around me. There was a strong sense of selflessness drummed into me that I was not about to get rid of, I would have to get used to treating myself last. I sighed a little as I found my way back to the new suite, it was very much like the other one. It had the same floor plan and furniture, just in different colors. There was a main room containing a small kitchen, dining area, and a sitting room around a cozy fireplace. It was all in tans, with soft blues and greens as accents with a darker mahogany wood. There were two bedrooms of the main room, both the same size and I noticed Draco had already claimed a room. I headed over to the other room, it was painted a soft yellow and had white accents; no wonder Draco chose the other room, this one was completely feminine. My luggage was at the foot of the bed and I decided to unpack before lunch. I spread my stuff out in the closet along with putting my toiletries in the en suite bathroom.

When I finished I looked over my schedule, I had Astronomy this afternoon. It should be a small class since no one really paid attention in it, but I found the stories and legends fascinating. I gathered my things and checked the time, lunch was starting in a few minutes.

I headed down the somewhat busy stone halls, running into Ginny along the way. "Harry told me you changed the heirs so you're the one marrying the ferret now. That was very kind of you to do such a thing for Hermione, I'm sure she will be happier with Zabini. Though are you ok? The Malfoy's held you prisoner for months, I don't see how you can marry him." She gushed as we walked side by side, her strides slowing to match with mine, I was not particularly eager to get to lunch either.

"Everyone is worrying too much, I will be fine. After all this my decision and my offer, I am not going back on it; I knew what I was doing when I offered the option to Lauren. Thankfully she did not go back on it after what Zabini had said…" I trailed off realizing I really shouldn't have said that. I hated keeping it a secret though, but some things were best left unsaid to those who do not already know.

"What did he say? I saw you slap him, which is like a drastic for you; what did he say that pissed you off so much?" She questioned eagerly, I was not eager to answer those questions though. Was I prepared to explain things to my closest friends yet? There was an uneasiness resting among me, causing my stomach to churn slightly.

"Let's just say I wasn't in the dungeons for most of the time, that's all I feel comfortable with saying right now." I exclaimed as the giant wooden doors to the Great Hall opened before us and we parted as she left for the Gryffindor table.

I now sat down next to Draco who did not say anything but stared straight ahead dazed. Blaise was smirking, glancing between me and Draco, he was still a little surprised I actually went through with it. I had to admit, I was unsure of what exactly I was entitling myself to, but I was sure I could handle whatever they tried to throw at me.


	10. Chapter 10

**An: Long overdue memory of Luna's time at the manor!**

**Luna: **The cold, wet, stone ground welcomed my fall and I did not try and brace myself, I did not have the energy to do so. Splitting pain shot through my leg as I hit the ground, but I ignored it. Right now everything hurt, I had been up there for hours, getting "interrogated" by Bellatrix. It was torture honestly,but that is always what the muggles had done to get secrets from their prisoners of war. I would not hand over my secrets, ever, for it could potentially change the outcome of the war. I knew exactly what Harry, Hermione, and Ron were doing, I had figured it out the day they didn't come back to Hogwarts. They were hunting the horcuxes, it was, after all, the only way to kill Voldemort. I had pieced together several ideas as to what they may be, but I had no way to confirm it in this cell.

The dungeon had no windows and only one door that opened two times a day, once for food, once for torture. I had only been here a couple of days, but I had learned the schedule;the food was always after the torture so the door should be opening up soon.

Within what I guessed was an hour the old wooden door creaked open and I lifted my head. It was not the usual rat, but rather… Draco? Why was he down here? He set down the platter of food but did not leave. Instead he studied me carefully, I was covered in dirt and blood, whether it was my own or someone else's I had no clue, it was still the tangy scent and taste of blood.

He pulled out his wand and I closed my eyes expecting a cutting spell or something, instead I felt my skin regrow, my gashes and bruises healing. The pain in my leg was still there,noticing it he crouched down and inspected it. "It's broken, that is beyond my capability of healing." He finally said quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping Mr. Ollivander.

"Please, can I see your wand. I can heal it, and I promise I won't attack you. I am smart enough to know I won't make it out of here." I asked holding out my hand and he hesitated but put it in my hand.

"_Episkey" _I murmured and my leg straightened out with a sharp pain, going very warm then suddenly cooling like ice was poured on sensation died and I handed his wand back to him laying back down, relishing the fact there was only a numbness throughout my body. He tucked is wand away then scooped me into his arms, bringing me against his chest. I did not protest, but was highly confused as he carried me up the stairs. Mr. Ollivander stirred as Draco stirred, his curious blue eyes had lost the gleam he had when I met him in my first year.

He carried me up the stone steps and I allowed my head to lull slightly, let them underestimate my strength. He pushed open a door with his foot, it was a light blue bedroom, peculiar, considering the profusion of darker colors amongst the other rooms. He laid me down on the four poster canopy bed and left the room without another word.

I must have been in the room next to their gathering space because in the next second I heard high pitched yelling. "WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BLOOD TRAITOR?!" Oh yes, most certainly Bellatrix, her shrill voice clear through the walls.

"I have told you she is hiding something, of that I am certain. She is the wisest one in the school, but hides in the shadows not wishing to be seen. If you continue to keep her there you will never get the information she holds. You need to throw her out in the light and expose her, make her feel uncomfortable, push her off her element. Then you will be able to get her to talk. I am the one who went to school with her and you asked me to observe her, based on the information I have figured that is the best and only way to get her to talk." Draco, I assumed, argued clearly. He had been watching me? Yikes, maybe I was not here for the reason I assumed, well beside Harry had called me one of his friends, and I battled the Death Eaters with them at the Ministry. I could actually see why they wanted me, they thought of me as weak though? Time for them to learn how strong willed I really was to protect my friends and family.

I closed my eyes and focused on what I was hearing but the argument stopped, they must have been talking now. Their voices did not drift through the walls anymore and I got comfortable on the bed, content to not moving. I opened my eyes as the door creaked open, I had to pretend like I heard none of that conversation. Draco entered the room holding my wand, he set it on the comforter next to me and I took it in my hands, cradling it. Even though it was just a wand it felt amazing to have it in my hands again, like the last piece to a puzzle it fit right in. "It has been altered so you can not use any unforgivables or leave the manor." He explained as I turned the wood over in my hand, I was just relieved to have it back. "If you wish to walk around around the manor there is one thing you will need." He stated waiting for a yes or no from me, I wonder what "it" was though.

"What is it?" I questioned, I would need to know before I agreed to anything.

"Just a tattoo, not the dark mark though." He promised and I nodded reluctantly, how I missed the fresh air or the feeling of sunshine on my skin.

"Fine." I agreed, it would be worth it to go outside again and to be able to walk. Then it would be like being under house arrest with your enemies, better than being under lock and key I suppose. I sat up on the bed, sweeping my feet over the side. Draco sat next to me, gathering my mess of hair and putting it over my shoulder, his fingers gently brushing across my skin causing goosebumps in it's wake. He then pulled out his own wand, it came to my realization that his wand agreed with me pretty well, strange, for I was nothing like him.

**He pressed the tip of his wand to the nape of my neck and started muttering an incantation, causing my skin to burn. It went on for about a minute, Draco's eyes closed in focus, repeating the same incantation several times. When he finished he tucked away his wand and I went to the vanity that sat in the corner by a window. It was the Malfoy crest, with dragons and everything. Not exactly what I had been expecting, but I did not know what I had anticipated either. "Can I go outside now?" I asked as I finished inspecting it and he nodded slowly, I did not care what I looked like but I dashed from the room and down the halls, out of the main doors. As soon as I got outside I kicked off my shoes and collapsed into the grass, just enjoying the feel of the earth underneath me. I smiled thankfully as the sun peeped from behind a cloud, casting it's golden rays upon me, my skin soaking in the warmth from it. It was small moments like this that kept me going throughout my life, where I could do anything I wanted without caring what others thought for once.**


End file.
